Moon Light Stars
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Starlights,sailor scout  Banned and Rini is gone whats going on?    I'm not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I don't want chibi chibi's is a star seed and stuff this is a fanfiction and she will have parents in this one and one of them is a sailor star light

* * *

><p>Serena the moon Princess and sailor moon and soon to be Queen to be was in a happy mood she was watching Luna and Artemis's kittens play around her bedroom.<p>

Luna and Artemis where watching the kittens play and sleep they couldn't understand why none of there kttens where gray and there only daughter was pure white with redish eyes and they named her Ivy. Luna "what about Diana? shouldn't she have been born frist and she knew said she had 4 other sibs whats going on?"Artemis "I don't know Luna but these are our kittens as well so we love them."

After** Mina **become a superstar singer and actress she asked Serena to watch Artemis thanks to the starlight's help she become the It girl and singer of the Venus haden't been seen much since Mina was Sailor Venus when she was fighting the evil forces of the world.

**Lita **Makoto aka Sailor Jupiter**** was one of the best chefs in the world and her co chefs where Hawk and Tiger and there sister Jade Fish was one of the world best taste testers in the world.

**Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars **took over for her gradfather after his passing and Chad moved in with her and where to be marryed shortly.

**Amy or** Ami aka Sailor Mercury was the best doc in the world and vet she was well known her hair was down her shoulders after she grew it out.

**Haruka **Amara Tenoh aka Sailor Uranus ****well known race car driver and the only female and she lived with her lover **Michiru **Michelle Kaioh** aka Sailor Neptune** the world best violinist in the world. They are the well known parents of **Hotaru Tomoe** aka Sailor Saturn after her father died they took her in she become one of the youngist painter's in the world.

**Darien **Mamoru Chiba aka **Tuxedo Mask****** when to the states for collage and was still there for some reason he wasn't done yet even tho he had been in the states for 4 years and not just one.

**Setsuna **Trista Meioh aka Sailor Pluto ****looked down at her lovers sleep face as she moved off the bed she grabbed her clothes and started putting them on she felt the changes of time but she didn't know why.

**Small Lady Princess Rini aka **Sailor Chibi Moon/**Sailor Mini Moon****** screamed "Moma,Papa." before dissparing along with her kitten Diana

****Chibichibi** aka Sailor Chibi chibi moon was starting to glow like a star being born** **Chibichibi **the young girl with Her red hair up in two heart shaped buns with little ringlets sticking out the sides, echoing Usagi's hairstyle with red eyes. Chibi though _mommy,daddy where am i now?_

**Princess Kakyuu** said "Star Fighter,Star Maker,Star healer we are going back to earth Star echo and Star Reaper will be joining us."

Seiya yelled " _Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!_ " his male body witched to that of his female self black leather boots,skirt and small shirt replaced his male clothes golden crown with a gold star in the middle and golden earings and silver and gold chocker necklace. his/her black hair blew in the wind

Taiki yelled "_Maker Star Power, Make-Up!" _his male body witched to that of his female self black leather boots,skirt and small shirt replaced his male clothes golden crown with a gold star in the middle and gold earings and double purple leather chocker necklace,his/her brown hair blew in the wind

Yaten Yelled "_Healer Star Power, Make-Up!_" his male body witched to that of his female self black leather boots,skirt and small shirt replaced his male clothes golden crown with a gold star in the middle and golden earings and golden chocker necklace. his/her silver white hair blew in the wind.

Reed Yelled "Reaper star power, Make up!"his male body witched to that of his female self black leather boots,skirt and small shirt replaced his male clothes golden crown with a gold star in the middle and Black star earings and black star chocker necklace and black and silver /her blonde hair blew into the wind .

River yelled "Echo Star power make up!"his male body witched to that of his female self black leather boots,skirt and small shirt replaced his male clothes golden crown with a gold star in the middle and silver earings and silver star chocker /Her light blue hair blew in the wind.

_**Princess Kakyuu**_ yelled "lets go now we have no time to wast they need are help." with her sailors with her then landed on earth and returned to the building they where living in before they lefted earth all but reed and river.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Princess Kakyuu**_ and her star lights landed back on earth after beaming themselfs there they where happy. To see earth hadn't changed much at all Kakyuu asked her star lights to change into there normal male forms.

The Neo Queen showed up in Serena 's bedroom and said "Serena ,Luna and Artemis and kittens things have changed alot more then they should of the sailor scouts is betraying you as we speak she is sleeping with **Darien **Mamoru Chiba**** she needs to be striped of her powers and kicked out of the scouts before she messed things up more then they are."

Luna "queen who's this scout and how could Darien do this to Serena "

The queen "She is Pluto and she has been in love with Darien the whole time with Serena stuck here and Darien in the states she though it was good timing to have her way with him before he marryed Serena."

Luna "that hoe should should be fixed."

The Queen " Luna Dina was a kitten born from a rape of you to Pluto's tom cat Bark so now Serena knows it all she can make things right this time ."With that The neo Queen lefted and Serena held her broach and yelled "Strip the sailor scout of that betrayed the moon and her princces of all her powers and the key of time falls into the Princess hands alone."

Pluto's sailor scout's clothes and staff and key where ripped from the sailor scout and she was lefted nude on the floor of time's gate's doors where closed .

Neo Queen walked up to the naked ex scout and said to her "this time you have gotten what you should have gotten years ago get your ass off the floor your banned to the plant of nothing for betraying me and your princess."

Pluto turned and looked and her former queen with wide eyes and asked "what have i done to you?"

Neo Queen hissed "you did dar and i know about it."

Pluto gasped her red eyes widen and starting mumbling when she was tossed onto the plant of nothing where there nothing .

Luna "thats why we don't have dina and we have Ivy and Serena I'm sorry about Dar"

Serena " I'm kind of glad this happened i'm in love with a other and i'm glad you and Artimis have your kits."


End file.
